New Hosts?
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Two girls suddenly come through the doors of the third music room. But turns out these girls are not girls at all and what are they hiding from or who... Uncertain about pairings suggestions are accepted boy x boy will most likely happen so yeah you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Candy: Hello! This is the Usagi-Twins putting up a story for Ouran High School. **

**Choco: This is our first fic for Ouran so please help critic us on the characters there will be two Oc's but you will have to find out what its going to be about later on in the story so please enjoy~**

**Candy: We don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters~**

**Choco: Let's continue shall we~!**

The Host club was having a great time getting ready for their guests. They were arguing, screaming, cheering and all of the above of being loud as they usually were.

"Okay, okay it's almost time for our guests to get here and we don't want to look _improper_ now do we?" Kyouya asked in a more of a statement than a question and everyone nodded and got in their position as they usually do.

When the doors opened it showed two girls coming in a hurry and looking panicked. They were wearing the uniform and were wearing heels to make themselves taller and they were both light brown brunettes with waist length hair.

"Welcome my-" Tamaki began but was soon cut off by the shushing of the two girls.

Tamaki looked greatly offended and everyone looked quite surprised. Okay maybe not that surprised but a little to show. The taller one quickly pointed at the hosts in a demanding way.

"You all didn't see anything okay!" The taller girl demanded while the shorter one was to busy hyperventilating by herself at the door. The taller one ran across the room and went into the changing room. They were all left with the girl at the door for a few minutes before the other came back and called for her.

"Jess over here!" She called out while the other got of panic mode and looked at the other and ran to her. But when she ran to her she tripped on her dress and landed flat on her face. She didn't get up after a while and everyone was actually worried for her.

The other sighed before walking over and started dragging her quickly to the dressing room and closed it shut. Everyone looked at each other confused as if that actually happened and looked at the room again.

"Did that…" Haruhi began as she trailed off uncertainly.

"Just happen. Yes it did and I suspect they are hiding form something." Kyouya suspected as he stared at the door he turned back to the door expecting it to open and everyone turned with him. They waited until the door opened and showed a extremely buff man coming through the door. The man had insanely large muscles and disgusting tattoos on his arm and he was nearly as tall as Takashi the man turned to the group and walked up to them.

"Have you boys seen these two girls go through here?" The man asked as he raised a picture and they noticed it was the girls from earlier and they all just shook their heads being polite.

The door from the dressing room slowly creaked open and the hosts didn't expect two _boys_ to come out of that door. They both had glasses on shoulder length wavy hair. They both seemed shorter than the other girls and they were also wearing the boy's uniform as well.

"No we haven't seen those girls either." The taller one said as he started walking towards the hosts and standing next to them. The smaller slowly followed the taller and nearly tripped against a table that was holding a very expensive looking vase. He quickly got the vase and started walking towards the people and giving the vase to the taller boy.

The man turned around ready to leave and the taller boy quickly ran up to him and smashed the very expensive looking vase on his head successfully knocking him out.

"Ah I finally knocked him out come one Jess lets take his body somewhere else." The taller one said as he got the arms of the man. But once he did the twins got the arms of the taller one while Mori started dragging the shorter one to couch and put them there.

"You know~" Hikaru started with a mischievous smile.

"That wasn't a very nice~" Kaoru finished as he made way for Kyouya. Kyouya started walking up to them with an evil glint in his eye and pulled out his clip board and started doing quick calculations and looked at the two.

"Jack Moreno, Jess Romero you are being judged by our beloved prince Tamaki for breaking 22 million yen vase." Kyouya said as he recognized the two immediately. Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of the two on a chair and changed his mood again.

"You both are… guilty!" Tamaki said as they looked at everyone in astonishment.

"As punishment you two will pay for it all." Kyouya finished as he started writing on the clipboard.

"But we don't have that much money we barely have enough money to pay for our house and bills." The one known as Jack said while Jess continued to hyperventilate on the couch.

"Well as much as I know you both entered with a scholarship and did not pay to enter our school. Jack Moreno you entered with a Drama scholarship and loves all types of art but is best at acting. Jess Romero you entered with a music scholarship and also loves all types of art but again is best at music. But you are both poor and lowly commoners just like Haruhi Fujioka." Kyouya stated and the twins zoomed in on their faces.

"You two are commoners like Haruhi why haven't we heard of you yet?" The twins asked as Jack backed away from their faces while Jess continued to hyperventilate.

"We asked the principal to keep it a secret because a commoner and rich snobby people are not a good combination." Jack said as he lay back in his seat. The twins looked confusedly at each other.

"The principal can do that?" They asked in unison.

"Yes he can but I'm wondering how _he_ knew about us." Jack said pointing an accusing finger at Kyouya. Everyone shrugged and just continued on with the punishment.

"Well since you don't have money you will have to do it like the Romans do! Sell your body to pay of the debt!" Tamaki demanded as he pointed at the two. They were both silent as everyone just stood there and Tamaki continued to laugh.

"WHAT!" Jack said as Jess couldn't take no more and passed out.

"I AM NOT ABOUT TO BECOME A SEX SLAVE FOR A BROKEN VASE!" Jack screamed as he started embracing Jess and started to wave a knife in his hand that suddenly appeared.

Everyone stayed silent they started collecting up the information that was just giving to them as some blushed and others just looked away. Kyouya walked up to the two but stopped before Jack and cleared his throat.

"Slave you will become yes. But you will not be our sex slave." Kyouya stated with tint of annoyance in his voice. The two calmed down and looked at the man. Haruhi walked up to the three and just silenced them.

"I have a question why were wearing dresses when you came in?" Haruhi asked.

"Because we were hiding from that guy. And yes we are guys not girls." Jack said referring to the guy unconscious on the floor. The others also relaxed with the information that they were guys and not girls.

"Oh. Then Kyouya-senpai why won't you let them be hosts for they can repay their debt?" Haruhi asked as Kyouya pondered on it.

"Hmm. That might be a good idea Haruhi, Tamaki." Kyouya said as he turned to Tamaki.

"You both will now be known as hosts~!"

**Candy: There it is and it is finished there will be two new hosts that no one has ever heard of so yay~**

**Choco: Anyways please tell us your thoughts in this story So please review~!**


	2. Personality check

**Candy: Well hi….**

**Choco: I think we gone and fucked up in this story…. Like the others…**

**Candy: I know…But! We are back and ready to party hardy!  
>Choco: Well no shit why else would we back?<strong>

**Candy: Um… To end the story?**

**Choco: Do you really think we would do that**

**Candy: Yes….**

**Choco: You know something just answer the reviews already loser**

**Candy: Well fuck you too then! Anyways~!  
>Jem Juliette Jewels Jade: Well then here it is~<strong>

**OMGTurtle: XD love the name, but don't worry they'll be described this chapter they kind of have a difficult personality so pay attention**

**MiTtEnS: Yeah thanks well I should check it then thanks for checking it  
>geekchicshippinglover757: Thanks~<br>Choco: Thank you all for reviewing it motivates us to actually work the reason we weren't here is because we were really busy with life and other stories that were desire need to be posted we kind of got distracted.  
>Candy: On to the story!<strong>

Jack cautiously watched the group expecting something bad to happen. But then a question popped into his head. _What the fuck is a host?_

Jack thought suspiciously as images popped into his head of person hosting another but then it could be used as a certain rank a person has like these are all hosts are in the same rank of deadly skill. Jack just regretted thinking that and was just horrified to the core waiting for the people what Jack thought was _humanity's mistake in people. _They all calmed down when a certain rumbling started from the floor and laughter, a very weird one if Jack may add, started to echo around the room.The floor split into two at a certain are and a girl standing on a platform came up and that was the person who was laughing so loudly. She kept laughing until the platform stopped when it faced them then she hopped off and examined the two new hosts in question.

"Hmm..." She said after examining them and she just stood there silently thinking to herself.

"Who the fuck is that?" Jack said rudely as he sat up ignoring the fact that his friend Jess is still passed out.

"It's the manage Renge." Haruhi said simply as she stared at Renge in confusion as to what she was thinking about.

"That's it!" She finally said after a moment. Everyone there turned to her in confusion as she giggled.

"You two need a personality to seduce women." Renge said suddenly as she pointed at the two once again.

"I already have a fucking personality so no thanks." Jack said once again interrupting her.

"What I mean in a simple word." Renge said getting tired of Jack's shit.

"Why the fuck would we need that?" Jack said.

"Shut up will you! Anyways every host here has a word to describe their personality. I'll name them one by one. Tamaki senpai, the prince charming type, Hikaru and Kaoru, the devil type, Haruhi, the normal type, Honey senpai, the loli shota type, Mori senpai, the wild type, and Kyouya senpai the cool type!" She said fawning over Kyouya once he said their names. She then composed herself once again after getting weird looks from the hosts to be.

"Well I think you're the 'Rude type' always interrupting and saying things bluntly not caring about how your words come out as long as they do, but you can say nice things and you become embarrassed and just blush cutely and I watched your friend Jess and he's perfectly fits the description as the 'Shy type' him being panicky and shy to meet new people and complimenting them." Renge said proudly giving herself thumbs up. Everyone clapped at her keen eye and she then threw a rose at the two Jack getting a deep green while Jess got a light yellow or golden colored rose. Jack caught it in the air while the other landed on Jess's lap.

Jack stared at the flower in curiosity but did not question it. The group was weird enough as it is he didn't want to be weirded out even more if that was even possible at this point. Jack was then dragged away by Tamaki while Hikaru and Kaoru tried to wake up Jess. Tamaki tried to teach Jack but Jack wasn't very enthusiastic to learn something else. After a good while Tamaki decide to ask a question.

"If you want to be a little bit sophisticated, when you hold a cup place your pinky before the cup as a little cushion for the cup to land on do you understand?" Tamaki asked smiling. Jack just stayed silent and couldn't help but think Tamaki was one simple word _'Annoying', _but when he thought that everything was creepily silent. Jess was wide awake and was hiding a smile behind his hand everyone else all had a poker face. Tamaki was still but smiling what seemed a forced smile before crying out to Haruhi.

"HARUHI HE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" Tamaki whined as he clung to Haruhi dramatically. Haruhi didn't even help soothe Tamaki all she did was laugh at Tamaki and remembered the first time she called Tamaki something. Every one laughed along with Haruhi not caring for Tamaki's feelings. Tamaki felt so betrayed and went to sob in a corner in his own puddle.

Haruhi stopped laughing and was bit concerned for Tamaki. She went over and started saying soothe words to him to calm him down.  
>Once Haruhi calmed him down they heard the door opening from behind forgetting about their guests they all ran to the door quickly getting ready for their guests. Once all the girls came in Tamaki stood on a chair and everyone surrounded him for he can announce something.<p>

"Now as you may all know we've had Haruhi for a while now and she is no longer the rookie of the host club and if Haruhi's not the Rookie then who is? Well it's the two new hosts Jack and Jess!" Tamaki announced very shortly for a speech and he pointed to the door where he expected Jack and Jess to come out of. Everyone turned to the door expecting two people to come out dramatically like the other host but instead, no one came out. They waited for a minute or two before calling them again. No one came out once again and Tamaki sent Hikaru and Kaoru to get them. After the twins went through the door all you can hear was silence. After a bit you can hear loud screaming crashing and cats screaming for some reason. You can hear screams of protest coming from the door.

"I don't want to go!"

"You have to go!"

"I will kick your face!"

"Now don't be so rude! Wait you're supposed to be…"

The group just sweat dropped at the noises from the door and stared until all 4 people came rolling out fighting each other on the floor. What seemed to be Kaoru held down Jess from behind keeping him from running. Hikaru didn't have such luck as Kaoru and was still fighting Jack rolling back and forth. Everyone stood there not knowing what to do before Mitskuni went and picked Hikaru and Jack up and separated them from each other. They stopped fighting and were hanging from Takashi's hands; their feet couldn't even touch the floor. Jack immediately gave up and just ended up hanging there in defeat. Hikaru was put down once calm. Mitskuni helped Kaoru out and grabbed Jess by his shirt and lifted him up as well, showing them to everybody. Jess was looking away his long light brown hair covering a part of his face. Jack on the other hand just stared blankly forward his dark brown hair set to the side and his ruby colored eyes staring at them with such fire. Mitskuni noticed Jess not looking at the guests and whispered to look at them even only for a bit. Jess nodded and turned to them, his sky blue eyes shyly looking at them before turning away quickly. The girls squealed at the two newcomers saying things like 'They're so cute!' and 'I love their eyes' and 'Their chocolate colored hair looks so nice and soft'. The girls continued rambling on and on about the new hosts. Mitskuni let them down and the two just sat on the floor in defeat. Jess ran behind Jack and curled up in a ball while Jack just sat there in defeat. They continued on with their activities for that day and everyone went back to their spots.

"One last thing before we start, Jack and Jess are not yet able to take care of guests so they will not be available today. Maybe tomorrow if you guys come you will see for yourself." Kyouya said as he continued to write on his clipboard, talking about Jack and Jess like they were store items but for now they kind of were since they were in _REAL_ debt.

The day continued as the two watched the hosts entertain their guests. Jack and Jess took a liking to Haruhi and her way of entertaining her guests. They found the twins' ways of entertainment a little weird since it was _brotherly love_ they didn't have a problem with it. Takashi and Honey worked differently but Jack and Jess like how they worked together wondering if they can do it together. The day soon ended and everything went back to normal. For a bit anyways.

**Candy: WOOP WOOP!  
>Choco: Finally finished<br>Candy: I KNOW  
>Choco: Sorry it took us forever we have a very busy life so please be patient with us.<strong>

**Candy: Yeah! And please review to tell us how we did~**


End file.
